Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the gas density and sugar content of a beverage within a sealed container and a method of measuring the same.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the gas density in a beverage within a sealed container and a method of measuring the same, an apparatus for measuring the sugar content of a beverage within a sealed container and a method of measuring the same, an apparatus for and method of simultaneously measuring the gas density and sugar content of a beverage within a sealed container, and a shaker used for a nondestructive inspection apparatus for shaking and agitating the content of a container containing a water-soluble gas and having an elastically deformable barrel portion, such as a can or sealed plastic container prior to inspecting its internal pressure, sugar content or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a sealed container for a beverage a thin wall container made of a metal or a plastic material has been used.
It is important to control the quality of a beverage, such as a carbonated beverage, beer or the like, after it is automatically filled using a filling machine. For such beverages to which pressure is applied when filled, a sampling test has been carried out on their gas density characteristics.
A conventional example of this method is described with reference to FIG. 23, in which reference numeral 710 denotes a measuring stand, 711 a base for the measuring stand 710, 712 a lateral guide bar erected on the base 711, 714 a sliding stand slidably supported by each guide bar 712, 713 a grip mounted at opposite ends of each sliding stand 714, 700 a pressure measuring head supported by the sliding stand 714, 701 a piercing needle, 702 a main body, 703 a passageway for introducing pressure which is formed within the main body 702, 704 an on-off valve, 705 a pressure gauge, 720 a sealed container, 721 a cap for the sealed container 720, 730 a matter filled in the sealed container 720, 731 a portion filled with the beverage and 732 a portion filled with the gas (gas phase portion).
When the gas density in the sealed container 720 is measured, the container 720 is placed on the base 711 and, subsequently, the on-off valve 704 is closed. Then, the sliding stand 714 and the pressure measuring head 700 are lowered to pierce through the cap 721 of the sealed container 720 by means of the piercing needle 701. The lower end portion of the piercing needle 701 enters into the sealed container 720 to introduce the gas 730 in the sealed container 720 from the piercing needle 701 through the passageway 703 to the pressure gauge 705 to measure the internal pressure p of the container 720. Subsequently, the cap 721 is removed to measure the temperature t of the beverage liquid 731 within the container 720 by means of a thermometer (not shown). The gas density is evaluated from the internal pressure p of the container 720, the temperature t of the beverage liquid 731, and the known solubility characteristic (see FIG. 5).
Next, a conventional example of the method of measuring the sugar content of a beverage within the sealed container is described.
When the sugar content of the beverage 731 of the sealed container 720 is measured, first, the container 720 is opened, and then a proper amount of beverage 731 is extracted as a sample to make measurements on. Subsequently, the extracted sample is placed on the measuring portion of a sugar meter using an optical refractometer. The sample is left as it is until it reaches a predetermined temperature, and its sugar content is calculated from the measured refraction index and the temperature. Finally, the calculated sugar content value is recorded.
When the sampling test is carried out to find out changes in the properties and specific characteristics of the content of the filled foodstuff or beverage and the extent of such changes without destroying the container, it is necessary to shake the sealed container, agitate its content well enough and make the content uniform so that the measuring accuracy of measurement may be improved.
Further, in the case of a gas-filled beverage, it is also necessary to increase the measuring accuracy by shaking the container and agitating it well enough to bring the solubility of the gas in the water into an equilibrium state.
Here, conventionally, prior to carrying out the foregoing test, after the sealed container filled with the solution is manually shaken and fully agitated, it is mounted on the non-destructive test machine for measurement.
Also for a non-destructive testing machine for inspecting all products produced in sealed containers, an apparatus has already been proposed in which the sealed container is subjected to vibrations produced by a conveyer to agitate and mix the solution and the gas within the container, and, with the content being kept in a resonant state, every product is passed through supersoft X-rays to inspect for any abnormalities and their extent (See Japanese Patent Provisional Publication (Kokai) No. 2-309230, if necessary).